


Snowblind

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Snowstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: Confessions are heard, decisions are made and a compromise is reached. For Anna and Edmund, it's a hope to protect one another. However, with a change in the seasons brings a change of the weather, and it brings on a storm.





	

The decision to tell Hewlett about her role as a spy came out of desperation.

Anna knew that Abe was fiercely determined, fully part of the cause. It was a great strength as far as the ring and the cause went, but he was no longer the person she had once loved. With his identity exposed to his father, his wife, and to Edmund, Abe had nothing left to lose.

But Anna still had something to loose.

Abe had his sights set on Edmund, and as soon as it was confirmed that the trap for Simcoe had worked he be targeting the Major once again. Anna could not bear it, especially when Abe presented her with an almost impossible choice. After all they'd been through, Abe was still her friend and she did not want to see him hanged, but she could not let Edmund be offered up as sacrifice ether.

Because if she lost Edmund then she would have truly lost everything.

She hadn't known what to do at first, but after that night in the woods, after Edmund had kissed her and she kissed him back with tears in her eyes, Anna made her decision.

Abe being gone from Whitehall at least allowed her a bit more room to get Edmund alone, though she would wait till Richard wasn't around ether. He had held back about telling Edmund about Abe being a spy, but he would show no such mercy for Anna and she knew it. In any case, Anna knew what she had to do, and in this lull of waiting to hear if the trap worked on not, Anna had to act fast.

The first moment of opportunity she got, she took it.

Anna went upstairs to the second floor and then knocked on the door to Edmund's room. “Major. It's Anna.”

There was a pause before the door was opened and Edmund greeted her with a bright smile. “Anna- Hello, my dear.”

“May I come in?”

She could have sworn she saw worry flash on his face. “Of course.” Anna entered the room and he closed the door behind her. “What brings you by?”

Anna didn't reply; she dreaded what she was about to tell him even though she knew to save him she'd have to.

This caught Edmund's attention. “Anna? Is something wrong?”

She took a deep breath. “I have to tell you something, something I can't keep down any longer.”

Edmund stepped forward and took her hands. “Whatever it is, you can tell me.”

 _'You'll wish you hadn't said that.'_ Anna thought. She hated what she was going to say, hated the thought that she was going to break his heart. But she knew, that she had to do this. Edmund had been nothing but kind to her. He'd never lied to her. He was the only thing she had left. Abe wanted Anna to see Edmund as an enemy, but she couldn't. Edmund wasn't that; he's her friend. As she was realizing though, he was... a bit more than a friend.

But ether way, Anna would not allow him to be taken from her.

And so she told him that he was in danger, and that the reason she knew this was because she too was a spy.

From there things didn't go quite like Anna expected.

Initially, Edmund's first reaction was one of shock at her confession; his eyes went wide, and he snatched his hands away from her as if they'd been burned, at the same time taking a step back. Anna's heart sank, because she knew this would be his reaction. She wasn't surprised, but to see him react like that just put more guilt on her. She'd already done enough to him, and she regretted it. This was just another grievance to add to the list.

He paced the width of the room, not saying a word to her, looking like he was trying to make sense of it all. When he finally stopped and turned back to her, he asked if Abe had forced her into this role, threatened her in some way. Anna shook her head. Seeing him trying to convince himself of that only made it worse. She made herself look away; she couldn't look at him like that.

He seemed to take the hint and went quiet. After a moment passed she heard footsteps come near, but still didn't look up,. Then a hand found it's way to the side of her face. Anna let Edmund move her head back up and she finally met his gaze again. She expected to see confusion in his eyes, perhaps shock or hurt. However, his eyes watched her carefully, as if searching her for answers.

“Why are you telling me this?” He asked, his voice soft and slightly sad.

Anna knew why.

“Because you are in danger, and I felt it only right to warn you; I wanted to protect you from him.” She explained, knowing exactly what she was doing. “I knew doing so would only expose my position, but I had to. I couldn't allow you to become collateral damage in Abe's plot. Do not expect me to reveal any information, not like they really need me anymore, but I made my choice, and you deserve the truth. No one forced me into this; it was of my own will because I was tired of everything being taken away from me. But I'm sick of lying to you; you who only treated me with kindness, protected me, and never once lied to me. I can't lie to you anymore; I don't want to.”

Anna studied the face of her friend as she spoke this, but couldn't exactly decode his reaction. This is where her predictions of the outcome deviated. When she was done giving her explanation he withdrew his hand and gave a sigh.

“So it's true after all.” He muttered, his eyes downcast.

“You... You knew?”

“Not exactly.”

It turned out that Hewlett had long since suspected her, his suspicions rooted in her family history, Selah siding with rebel forces, even her affair with Abe now that his cover was blown. He said when they made the plan and she went to speak with Abe, suspicions rose again. Anna asked him why he never acted upon it, and while he said that he hadn't any real evidence to back it up, there was another reason, one that surprised Anna.

“Things changed- Knowing you.” He explained, meeting her eyes again. “As I got to know you, as... as my feelings for you grew stronger, I got to see the brave and brilliant woman you really are. You became someone important to me. You are more than the woman in the tavern. Despite whatever your allegiance is, I recognize you are brave enough to stand for what you believe. I know what you have gone through, remaining formidable in the end. I do understand any frustrations though that might have pushed you to take this action. I know now what it is like to feel powerless.”

 _'Conneticut.'_ Anna realized, remembering details of his ordeal that Edmund relayed to her.

“Even more, our friendship has warmed my heart and soul.” He continued. “You do not know what you've done for me.”

Anna was stunned. She didn't know if he was just pretending to be calm, but this was not what she was expecting. “You should be angry with me. You should arrest me.”

“Are those things you expected? Anna, the fact you have come forward, against your own allegiance, against your... your friend- There is some credit to the fact you decided to disclose this to me. Yes, I should say something; I should arrest you, but...” He placed his hands on her shoulders. Anna looked into his eyes and... he looked almost like he was on the verge of tears. “I don't think I could stand seeing the woman I love hanged, knowing I was responsible.”

Those words took Anna back to the night of their first kiss, when Edmund had said that she was a light in the dark; someone he could trust. Tears had come to her eyes at the contradicting reality, because of her role as a spy. Now with the secret out and yet kind words being given to her, Anna was feeling the same as she did that night.

Given everything that had happened, sometimes Anna thought she didn't deserve any of the kindness Edmund showed her. She had practically given him the option to turn her over, and yet he was saying things like this instead.

“How... How can you say that?” She responded.

“Because I love you.”

They stared at each other for a moment, and then next Anna knew she was swept up into a hug. Anna put her arms around Edmund in return, and he gave a shuddering sigh, as if he was accepting the situation. Together, in each other's embrace, they stood there for the longest time. Anna rested her head on the Major's shoulder, and her held he tight, as if he didn't want to let go.

 

* * *

 

“What do we do now?”

“That is the question, isn't it?”

They sat on the bed and looked out the window, side by side, hands intertwined. There were still things to discuss after her initial confession; where they went from here.

Finally, Edmund looked at her and said. “I'll keep your secret.”

Anna turned her head to him as he said this. “Edmund-”

“It's for the same reason I never acted upon my suspicions in the first place. I do realize you've given me the option, but even if I wanted all I have is your word and nothing else. Besides, Abe has unfortunately put me in a difficult position. So long as I am still here, so long as I am still a solider, there is little I can do now without risking myself. I learned all of this too late.”

“And what if you can't keep it?”

“I suggest, in that case, we use my initial assumption about why you took this position. We can say you were threatened into being a spy, and if I have to, I will say that I wanted to make you a double agent when I discovered this; I can call you an informant. It will be a last line of defense, but I can only pray it won't come to that.”

Anna hoped so too. It was a decent plan, though worry still bit at Anna. “Are you sure you want to do this, Edmund? I don't- If something happened to you because of me-”

“I'm sure. I was involved the second I found out about Abraham; I knew that morning I had crossed a threshold... or maybe I crossed it even sooner and only now am I realizing it. I know now you did this to protect me from Abraham, and I recognize the risk involved, so let me protect you for once.”

He squeezed her hand, and she did the same in return.

“It's not just Abe I'm worried about. There's also Richard.” Anna added. “He doesn't know like you do, but he is convinced I'm involved. Probably because he hates me so. Do you know what he said to me when you were taken?” Edmund shook his head, and Anna continued. “We had just found out Abe had been imprisoned, and Richard claimed Mary knew of his involvement. I went to her defense, and then Richard shifted blame to me. He said the same thing; he said he would find proof. He said... He said that because you and Abe were gone there was no one else I could trick into bed for my own gain. He forced me to leave Whitehall as a result.”

Edmund was silent, but she could sense he was unsettled by this information.

“He said that?” He asked, to clarify. “I...I didn't know. Anna, I'm so sorry.”

“It's alright. It's nothing I haven't heard before.”

“It's not. You shouldn't have had to put up with that, and he shouldn't have said that to you.”

Even after all this, Edmund still somehow remained the kind man she had grown close to over the course of their friendship. She appreciated his words at the very least.

Noticing her lack of a response, Edmund continued. “He doesn't have any physical proof. So long as he doesn’t have that, you're safe, and we always have the failsafe.”

It was a nice thought, but didn't ease her worry much, and Abe still lingered on her mind. He was still a danger, though Edmund had given Abe his word and clearly stated he didn't care about him being Culper.

“Richard's actions do not surprise me anymore, but I'm not sure how to sway Abe off his plot, even it was possible. I don't know if he'll even listen, seeing as he doesn't need me anymore.”

Though Anna was still committed to the cause, Abe didn't need her to help run his little spy operation if they were running signals through the papers. That it was becoming too much for her. In truth the ring seemed fine without her and because of how Abe had changed, how her friendship with Hewlett had developed, she realized she didn't want being a spy to swallow her whole like it had with Abe.

“If it's any comfort, believe me when I say you are still needed, if not by him, then...” Edmund's words trailed off, but Anna knew what he wanted to say.

Anna turned her thoughts to thinking of how they could reach a solution to this dilemma, if there was a way to keep them both safe and to keep both sides from killing one another. Abe was making that increasingly difficult, but still she searched for a way.

But then she reached a possible route, one that Anna hoped would be a compromise to benefit both.

“I may have an idea.”

 

* * *

 

They agreed to marry each other out of a mutual desire, or rather an attempt, to protect one another. Anna knew Edmund loved her, as he'd confessed to her before and she now saw as plainly obvious. Anna cared deeply about him. She loved him enough to save his life.

Anna hoped, that by this method, by being close to Edmund, she could protect him.

Although there was still the matter of Abe.

After working out plans for the wedding, Anna thought of what to do about her friend, who was so convinced that he needed to get rid of Edmund, even though Edmund agreed to their truce. Anna thought at the time, it would satisfy both parties, but she should have expected this from Abe. Finally, she came up with an idea. To try and get Abe off her back and stop plotting against the man that was now her husband-to-be, Anna formulated a careful script to relay to Abe. This time she would play him the fool.

She told Abe they were getting married; to keep him away from the ring so that they were safe, and so she would be closer to an information source. She left out the fact she had told Hewlett about being a spy and also any specifics about the engagement and the wedding to soon follow. She pointed out the position Abe had forced Edmund into and if he was still alive, then Anna herself could gather information so Abe would be free to pursue anything coming out of NewYork City from Robert.

As a final measure, Anna also said since they hadn't heard word on their trap, that there was a possibility of Simcoe coming back. As much as she hated that man, she reasoned that should Simcoe come back to Setauket, he was the greater threat. It was a horrible thought to think that if he was still alive, then Abe's efforts would be more directed at Simcoe.

Somehow he bought it, mostly falling into the reason that if Simcoe was still out there then he would be the greater threat to the ring. Abe also gave in to Anna's proposal of collecting information from Edmund.

But she knew she wouldn't, even if there was anything useful to be gained. Most of their information came directly from the people they had inside the city. This place was just an exchange point now.

Though Anna remained skeptical of Abe. She'd been able to sway him into an agreement, but he'd broken agreements before.

With that out of the way (and with Anna keeping an eye on Abe), Anna and Edmund quietly made their wedding plans, keeping it on a low profile for as long as they could. They may not be able to keep their engagement quiet, as they both were aware how quickly news spread quickly, but they would take more care when it came to the wedding.

In the end, what they did was only slightly out of the ordinary. They were able to secure the proper papers for Anna, but the actual ceremony itself did not take place in Setauket. Knowing Richard would never accept the offer to officiate the ceremony, Edmund said he knew of another magistrate in a neighboring town who could help. Though this move was a strategic one, Edmund was aware of what people whispered of Anna and expressed that he wanted to give her a peaceful wedding away from prying eyes. Likewise, Anna was worried about a possible sabotage from Richard if he got word. So they married in the neighboring town instead of in Setauket.

Somehow, to Anna, there was a fleeting feeling of happiness about it that she hadn't felt when had married Selah long ago.

Meanwhile, Anna continued to keep a watchful eye out on Abe, not letting him off the hook yet. She hadn't forgotten ether of the times he plotted to kill Edmund. For the time being, it seemed he was keeping his word, and she found out later something had come up and he wasn't around Setuaket as much. He'd only tell her he was going to the city. She thought he should be more careful, at the very least, so there wasn't a repeat of last winter.

Speaking of last winter, it turned out that Simcoe wouldn't be a problem. Via Abe, she heard the trap had failed, but Simcoe had been called back to York City by Major Andre. Anna then told Edmund, who was relieved to hear the news. They had no idea what he was up to now, but at least he was gone... for now. They both knew well enough to be cautious and not assume their troubles were over, but they would face it together if Simcoe ever showed his face again.

Sometime after she and Edmund had been wed, Anna received news from Abe, and then again from Edmund, about the capture and death of Andre. She'd only seen the man once, but knew at one point had been a cause of worry for Abe, and Andre had tended to ignore Edmund's concerns about Simcoe. When Edmund told her, however, he pulled her close and hugged her tight. Anna was surprised, but understood because Andre had been sentenced to death for a charge of espionage, for the very thing Anna had been involved in.

When winter was settling in, Edmund had some business to attend in New York City due to the death of the respected Major. He invited Anna to come, as to get out of Setauket for a little. She agreed to his offer. Although before they left, Anna was approached by Abe, who asked to see how their contacts were doing in the city. She reluctantly agreed, although she had never met Robert before. And maybe she'd run into Abigail somewhere as well. She wasn't gathering information on the enemy, merely checking on their friends.

They stayed in the city for a couple days, with each other's company when Edmund wasn't in a meeting with someone. Anna actually met Robert when they stopped at a place called Rivington's. Robert was a rather quiet man, reminding her a bit of Edmund. Of course she didn't let him know she knew Abe; not in a place like this.

She did run into Abigail too as well, luckily enough, when she was in the market. Anna was glad to hear that Abigail and her son were doing well. She was surprised when Anna told her that she had married Edmund, but Anna also learned her friend was still sad about the death of Andre. “He was a red-coat, but he treated me and my son well.” She said to Anna. Anna understood; they both had found not all of those who wore that color were not what they seemed.

The moments alone and together with Edmund- those were enjoyable and more than once brought a smile to Anna's face. She would admit that.

Anna and Edmund's time in the city was short, she knew that, and yet, seeing friends again was a good part of this trip, even if she had just become acquainted with one. It was strangely ironic, that this place was considered the heart of the enemy by the Ring, and yet it was a brief and fleeting memory she could hold at the very least.

The last night, as she lay with Edmund in bed, his arms around her, she watched his face as he slept. She never thought she'd find herself here with someone like him. She never expected what she knew now she felt for him; that which had slowly grown and blossomed.

 _'I think I love you.'_ She thought, not saying it aloud, allowing the words to run over in her mind as she drifted off. _'_ _No-_ _I love you.'_

 

* * *

 

Edmund was the first one up when morning came, Anna was still asleep beside him. He smiled down at her before rising from bed. Taking a look out the window, he saw the sun was rising, casting vivid colors across the sky.

 _'Quite a sight.'_ He thought to himself. Though it was a nice thing to see, a part of him remembered something his father had once told him about this kind of sky.

He pushed that thought aside for now and took his leather bound journal from his belongings. He sat at a nearby writing desk and took the quill up in hand, opening the book to a blank page. He set out to sketching the city as he saw it out the window, busying himself while he waited for Anna to wake. He hadn't put anything new in it recently, though he did capture an image of Anna within the pages just the other day.

After a while, he heard a sleepy voice call his name. “Edmund...?”

He set down the quill and his book and went back to the bed. Sitting back down beside Anna, he saw that she was just only waking up, her eyes half open.

“I didn't go far, darling.” Edmund assured her.

Anna, who had been laying on her side, rolled over onto her back, gazing up at him with those beautiful brown eyes. Edmund thought she looked exceptionally lovely like this; her long hair free from its usual bindings, fanned out on the pillows like ripples in water, and a smile playing at her delicate lips.

“What were you up to?” She asked.

“Making another sketch in my book; nothing exciting.”

She sat up in bed, yawning as she did so. “What were you drawing?”

“The city.”

Anna got up from bed and wandered over to the window. “Morning in New York City. This place is slowly waking up, just as we are.”

Edmund joined her by the window, putting his arms around her. “You should have seen the sky earlier when I was up. It was lovely. A sky with a hint of red.” He paused, his mind going back to the old phrase. “There's a saying that used in relation to such a sky.”

“What was it?” She asked.

“Red sky in the morning, sailors take warning.”

“That's rather ominous.”

“In a way, yes. My father told me that phrase. He said that it's meant as a word of caution, relating to weather conditions such as storms.”

“It looks fine outside right now. Has that warning ever proved to be right?”

“Not that I have personally experienced. My father says he's seen it come true before, but don't let that be a cause for worry. I'm sure our journey back to Setauket will be without complication.” He paused and, after hesitating for a moment, quietly added. “You should leave that 'letter' when we get back.”

She sighed, removing herself from him. “I will. I'm surprised you would say that.”

Anna had already told him that before the left for the city, Abe asked her to check on some 'friends' while they were here. Edmund didn't ask who, as even though he knew about Anna, the less he knew the better.

“The sooner you pass along whatever summary it is, the better.” Edmund simply replied. It wasn't false, as he feared a scenario in which he couldn't protect her, as he had vowed. Anna was a very capable woman, which had partially attracted him to her to begin with, but he could not help but worry at times.

“Don't worry; I'll take care of it.” She assured him.

“I try not to. With what happened to Andre...”

When he trailed off, Anna took his hands. “I know.”

He was able to muster a weak smile. “You are so brave; do you know that?”

“As you've told me many a time.”

“And I will continue to do so for the rest of our days on earth.”

Yes, his dearest Anna had secretly been a spy, but he still loved her. It wasn't because he believed in the cause she served, but because he believed in Anna herself.

 

* * *

 

Whitehall was surprisingly empty when they returned, which might have been a blessing in disguise. While Edmund thought tensions between Anna and Mary were dying down somewhat, he knew Richard would never change his mind about Anna and hated her presence here. Edmund regretted he hadn't seen it sooner. That was why he was working on getting Anna's former home back to her, so she didn't have to deal with that, for starters, but because he wanted to make up for the role he had played in her losing it to begin with.

Once they were settled back in, Anna got ready to head back out.

“Do be careful.” Edmund said to her as she put on her plaid short cloak.

“I won't be long.” She replied.

“Still. There's something about the sky that concerns me.”

“I'll be alright. I will come back to you.”

Anna gave him a kiss, and Edmund cherished it. He knew Anna had done things in order to protect him, taken great risks by being a spy in general. He did not approve of it, but knew he could not make Anna change any political leanings. He wouldn't dream of it. He loved Anna, everything about her. He'd learned from her, found comfort in her, even as this war was changing him. Edmund would hold onto her in this storm until it subsided.

“In the meantime I suppose I could start drafting that letter I've been meaning to write to my mother.” Edmund said when Anna pulled away. “She wants to meet you one day, you know.”

Anna smiled. “Then you can introduce me to her when this damn war is over.”

“I'd like that.”

 

* * *

 

The snow had started falling from the overcast sky even before Anna got to the dead-drop. It had started shortly after she had left Whitehall and made a loop around the shore to her usual route. She looked around to make sure she hadn't been followed before she slipped the parchment into the dead-drop. Leaving behind the ring was not a simple task, not as long as the war was going on. She knew that, and it was something she expressed to Edmund. He wanted no part, but knew that fact as well as she did.

Once the information was hidden away, Anna looked up into the air, watching the snow come down. A snowflake hit her eye and she winced, turning her head away from the sky.

 _'Edmund did say he didn't like the looks of the clouds.'_ She thought as a wind gust picked up, making her shiver. The snow seemed to come down quicker too, which was concerning. _'What was that phrase Edmund used?'_

Red sky in the morning, sailors take warning.

Edmund was an observant astronomer, but he knew a couple phrases that related to weather, passed down from his father. He'd relayed the very phrase to her today, noting the morning sky that lasted briefly as the sun slowly rose. It appeared now that her husband had been right, proven by the snow falling around her.

However her job was done now and she could be on her way. Hopefully she could get back before the weather worsened. Like a rainstorm, a snowfall could quickly change, and not for the better.

Leaving the dead-drop, Anna decided to take a path that would lead her back along through the woods and onto a road she'd then take back to Whitehall. She'd used it before, so she knew the way.

That was Anna's plan anyway.

She had started to trek back through the woods, but the weather soon picked up again; the snow starting to come down at a harsher pace.

The trees provided a tiny bit of cover, but the intensity of the snow coming down had started to obscure her vision, and the wind blowing snow into her face didn't help. Snow already on the ground slowed her down a little, not to mention being exposed to the cold for this long was starting to affect her.

 _'If I can just find the path.'_ She thought as she trudged along through the snow. _'I need to_ _get back to Whitehall or at least_ _find shelter._ _'_

With how conditions were now, it would be a bit difficult to do, but even so, Anna knew she wasn't too far from town and could try and circle back through town and then to Whitehall. She could find the main road and go from there. She could've tried to go back towards the shore, but she didn't think she could hear the ocean waves on the shore over the wind. She knew at least she was going in the right direction, because to get back she'd retrace her steps a bit from the dead-drop and then go from there, meaning she would essentially go back the way she came.

In any case, she had to try and navigate through the snow. She'd made the trip to the dead-drop enough times when Abe had been imprisoned to know where to go.

 _'I must be close to where I need to go, but this snowfall...'_ She looked around again, trying to get a grasp on her surroundings. _'I think there's a small abandoned barn somewhere along here though. If I can find that-'_

Her thoughts of a possible shelter were interrupted when her foot caught on something in the snow and then the world shifted under her, like someone had pulled a rung out from under her. She fell onto the cold, snowy ground, at the same time feeling a rough pull in her leg. The impact sent the air out of her lungs, and rendered her unable to move for a few moments.

Anna tried to blink the snow out of her eyes, tried to get her bearings, but she only got as far as getting herself up on her elbows. She collapsed back into the snow, the fall having stunned her.

 

* * *

 

Edmund watched the snow come down outside, worried. He had suspected there was something about the clouds that troubled him, and when the snow started he had watched it quickly transition from a steady snowfall, to a blur of snow coming down like rain in a storm. It wasn't necessarily the snow that worried him...

What worried Edmund was the fact he had yet to see Anna ever since she went to deliver information to her contacts. Edmund didn't like the thought of Anna still being involved with them, though she wasn't so much these days or at all, but Anna had told him it wouldn't be so easy to step back. Just as well he knew she wouldn't give up what she believed in. Edmund would never ask her to, and he understood what she was saying. It wouldn't be that easy.

He looked down at the letter he'd been drafting to his mother. He tried to continue, but his thoughts returned to the current weather outside and to Anna. Deciding to put this aside for now, the Major stood from his desk and left his room.

Surely he would have noticed if she had returned to Whitehall, everyone else had returned shortly after Anna had left, but none the less he found Mary Woodhull in the parlor with her son and decided to ask her.

“Major.” Mary greeted him politely.

“Mrs. Woodhull. Pardon me for asking, but you wouldn't have happened to see Anna around, have you?” He asked.

“I haven't seen her.”

So she had yet to return, like he thought. Edmund looked out the window to once again get a look outside.

 _'The snow's really coming down.'_ He observed, anxiety flooding his heart.

Mary looked out the window as well, and then looked back to him. “You don't think she's out there, do you?”

“That's what I'm afraid of.”

If Anna wasn't here, then she must still be outside; out there in the heavy snowfall. If she was- Edmund didn't want to think about it. He dreaded the thought that his wife could be out there in a snowstorm, suffering the effects of being exposed to the elements, something Edmund knew about from first hand experience. However, it seemed to only logical answer.

 _'If she is outside, then... then I have to go find her.'_ He thought. _'She could have gotten lost_ _somehow_ _. She could be hurt!'_

The major knew Anna was far stronger than she looked; in many ways she was much more than meets the eye. It was one of the things he loved about her. However the worry would not subside, thinking about her being lost or hurt... or some combination of the both. He could not help but worry for her safety.

But with the way things were looking outside, there was a fraction of hesitation.

The falling snow had reduced visibility outside, so he didn't know how far he would get. He could see if the snow let up, but with night due to descend upon the earth in a few hours, there was a small time frame. Not to mention he'd be putting himself at risk. The incident in Connecticut had been damaging enough. He was lucky the frostbite he'd suffered only claimed some of his toes and not his whole foot or worse. It had left him more susceptible to the cold as well.

Running through these facts in his mind, debating what to do, he turned his gaze away from the window. Looking anywhere but the window, he saw a book sticking out slightly from its counterparts on a shelf. He wandered over to it and picked it up, recognizing from the title that it was a book he'd seen Anna reading recently.

He also knew of it when he was recovering from his capture. She'd read it to him while he was on bedrest. She'd stayed by his side during that time, like an angel watching over him.

When he was held captive, she was the one he kept in his thoughts. She was the one that helped him get through it, knowing he had to get back to her. Even after he'd returned, she often sat with him, keeping him company as he healed.

Edmund set down the book. He couldn't sit here and do nothing; he couldn't wait around hoping she would turn up.

She had done everything in her power to get him back when he'd been taken. Now he had to do the same for her.

He left the parlor and retrieved his coat, and then his gloves so at least his hands would be somewhat shielded from the cold. He took another look outside, noting that the snowfall now it looked a little less intense than before. Maybe this was his sign that he needed to go find her now before the weather shifted again.

“Major, where are you going?” Mary called after him.

“To find my wife.”

And so, steeling himself, Edmund opened the door and stepped out into the winter waiting at the doorstep.

 

* * *

 

She hadn't passed out, from the fall; she had only been disoriented by it. However, as she lay there in the snow, she took that time to work some air back into her lungs and to get her strength back that had temporarily left her when she fell. Her hands grabbed fistfuls of snow, as if to use the cold to ground her. Once that was accomplished, she then tried to move.

Again she felt a pull in the lower part of her leg, but this time laced with pain. She let out a small cry, shutting her eyes against it. Somehow she'd hurt her leg, ether in the fall or due to whatever she had tripped on. Maybe it had been a tree root hidden by the snow.

But she had to keep moving.

Anna rolled over onto her back and sat up, trying to be careful of her injured limb. The next step was to get herself up on her feet; easier said than done.

Gritting her teeth, Anna forced herself up onto her feet, even as she feels pain from putting weight on her injured leg as she stands. She limps over to a tree, leaning against it and shifting weight to her other leg.

 _'Maybe I should find that barn.'_ She pondered. _'I'm not going to get far like this.'_

She knew very well she couldn't stay out here for very long in winter weather. Edmund had for a month while held by the very people she was working for, and that had done a great deal of damage, the worst of it being having to cut off his own toes on one foot because the frostbite was so bad. He'd returned in such a terrible state, though Anna only took notice once he'd retrieved her from the tavern.

Anna shivered underneath her short cloak and pressed on, limping all the while. It was hard to walk like this, but she knew she had to find that barn. It would be suitable shelter to wait out the storm in.

She just hoped the sudden onset of the storm had pushed her off the path to the point of getting lost.

Anna continued to head in the same direction she had been going in before she tripped. Based on previous journeys, she knew that soon she should come upon a clearing, and in that clearing should be what she was looking for. The problem was the frigid air and now the fresh injury. The sooner she got out of the driving snow and rested her leg, the better. It was all really starting to wear down on her.

Just when she started to think her legs were going to give out, there was a break in the trees, and Anna knew where she was.

The clearing was more like a field, and near where she had come out was a small barn. It was hazy in the snow, but she could still see it. She couldn't remember who the original owners were, only that had set abandoned here for years. She'd seen this place before, which is why she had chosen this as a temporary shelter.

She was able to get the door open and get herself inside. It felt good to be out of the gusting wind, even though it didn't help ease the cold. Strands of hay still littered the ground and a couple dried piles of it had been left behind as well. Anna chose to sit down against one of the dried hay piles, mostly wanting to rest her injured leg. She pulled her short cloak tighter around herself in an attempt to keep warm.

She wondered if this was how Edmund felt; stuck in the cold clutches of winter. Although from what he relayed to her, his experience was far, far worse than this. She couldn't begin to imagine all she endured, especially at the hands of those who claimed they were fighting for freedom; she never could. Still, she did wonder if this was how Edmund felt, helpless to the elements.

She thought of Edmund, who must be back at Whitehall wondering where she was.

Anna knew where to go from here, but it was probably a better option at the moment to wait till the storm outside died down. However there was the concern about how long she could stay. If she waited too long, then it would be dark outside before she knew it. For the time being, she could rest. She'll rest just for a short while.

Letting her body relax, she closed her eyes, and, maybe because of her injury or the cold getting to her, she slipped into an unintended sleep.

 

* * *

 

“Anna!” Edmund called out desperately along a path by the shore. He thought she might have come this way. They often walked along here before winter's arrival. “Anna, where are you?!”

The storm hadn't calmed down much from when he left, but it wasn't as intense as before. Visibility had slightly improved, though not completely clear yet. However, the snow still fell, and it did not ease the overwhelming fear Hewlett felt. Anna had not returned and he was getting tired of waiting. Fearing something had happened to her, Hewlett had taken off in search of her.

The cold air bit at him, and the snow flying into his vision did not help. It took him back to Connecticut, when he had been framed for murder and placed in that cell. He shuddered at the memory, but he pushed it back. Anna was more important than dwelling on a dark memory; he had to find her. He had to find his wife.

Edmund looked around frantically as the searched, hoping that she would hear his call, or he would see her somewhere, but there was no trace.

“Anna!”

There was no answer back again, and Edmund thought of heading back towards the woods. Anna would have traveled the woods to get to wherever she dropped off the information requested (though she never told him where of course). But he didn't know the way or where she could be in the woods.

Ignoring how his hands trembled in the cold, he tried to think of how he could possibly find her.

 _'Think. Where would she have gone?'_ Edmund thought. _'She may have tried to get back to Whitehall, but any closer shelter would be more logical.'_

Edmund then remembered something.

There was an old barn not too far from here, and he and Anna knew of it. Perhaps she had gone there.

Tracing his steps back to where he came from and then to one of the deserted roads, he did worry about the light was fading as the continued his search. This observation only made things worse. If he lost the light then it would only make trying to find Anna more difficult, and he likely would be forced to go back. He didn't have a lantern on him or anything else to light his way unless he went back for a lantern. There was also the current conditions to consider. He was not good in the cold anymore and the last time he had to endure these conditions still haunted him.

But he couldn't wait a night ether, he knew that from personal experience.

 _'If I have to search the dark, I will. I'll find a way; I have to if I must.'_ He decided. _'She's still out there.'_

Edmund had already set this notion to mind; finding Anna as his top priority. If he had to fight the cold to find her then he would. He was afraid for Anna, what could have happened. He couldn't bear to lose her, he couldn't lose the woman he loved.

 _'Please dear God let me find her. Please let her be safe!'_ He desperately thought, fearful for her.

The snow fell back into a calm flutter as it continued to descend from the sky, and soon enough, he came upon the barren field where the barn was located. He could only hope she was here; he didn't know if that would be the case. He at least had to try in case she had sought shelter in the barn. Shivers ran through Edmund as he made his way to the abandoned structure, again bringing back the terrible memories of Connecticut. His breath was turning white in the air.

He was tired and cold, but he couldn't stop now. He mustered up his strength and pushed open the door.

Edmund looked around the interior of the barn, sweeping across the area. And then he saw something. On one of the forgotten piles of hay was a figure laying back on the hay.

He recognized the plaid short cloak.

“Anna!” Hewlett exclaimed, his heart racing as he dashed over to who he was sure was Anna. He stopped at the side of the crumpled form and kneeled down next to her.

Indeed it was Anna; her eyes closed as if asleep, though it suggested to Edmund that she was unconscious. He placed a hand carefully on the side of her face, and it might have been because his hands were cold, but she felt just as chilled. With his other hand, he searched for a pulse at her wrist, able to locate one. That was good news, but he still fretted about her overall condition.

 _'How long_ _h_ _as she been here?'_ Hewlett wondered.

“Anna, my love.” He muttered, gently brushing his thumb against her skin. At that moment, much to Edmund's surprise, she seemed to stir back to life. Edmund found himself anxiously watching her as her eyes cracked open, opening half way and gazing at him as if in a daze.

Edmund couldn't think of anything to say, caught between relief and wondering if Anna really was awake. In the end he settled on bringing her close, enveloping her in a hug.

She felt cold in his arms, but he but she was still alive, and that's what mattered.

He heard Anna make a soft noise like a sigh, and then felt her body slump against his. Edmund pulled back, seeing that Anna's eyes were closed again. He didn't want to think he'd imagined it, rather it made more sense Anna had only briefly been conscious. Ether way, now that he had found Anna he had together back to Whitehall.

Hewlett set Anna back against the hay and removed his coat, flinching at the new wave of cold air that washed over him. He could endure it, for her; he's faced worse before. He placed the coat around Anna to at least try and keep her warm and gathered her into his arms. One of his hands brushed against a leg and Anna flinched in her unconscious state, like he had hurt her somehow.

 _'She's injured.'_ Edmund realized. _'Something must have happened before she got here.'_

Once he had a hold on her, he stood from the ground. Hewlett kissed the top of her head and left the barn with her in his arms.

“Let's get you back to Whitehall.” He said to Anna, even if she couldn't hear him. “You're alright; I'll get you someplace warm.”

He wasn't sure about that though, even though he had been able to find her. She was cold...

_'Please be alright.'_

 

* * *

 

Waking was slow and with the sensation of her body feeling heavy. After a while of remaining still Anna realized there was a blanket or quilt laid on top of her. Another thing she noticed was that she didn't necessarily feel cold anymore. Must have been from the blankets she felt covering her body. It was a rather soft and floaty sensation now, being bundled up in these fabrics (assuming that was the case).

She didn't remember much of what had happened before, only that she had been trying to find her way back to Whitehall after going out to the dead-drop. She remembered stumbling along in the cold after she tripped on the tree root but she had settled on seeking temporary shelter in the old barn. She only intended to rest there for a minute, but she must've been out longer than that, her body giving into exhaustion from the cold and the pain in her ankle.

Anna remembered dreaming though. She had dreamed of someone calling her name; something that had been wrapped around her and being taken into somebody's arms. She had dreamed of frantic, worried whispers. She had dreamed of Edmund's face, concerned and scared. Maybe she had dreamed he found her.

Dream aside, Anna decided to open her eyes to get a better grasp on what was going on and where she was, because this did not feel like the woods at all. It was too quiet, and it was warmer.

Managing to get her eyes open, Anna saw a dark ceiling, a flickering light echoing up onto it. It was the orange color of what must be a fire nearby. Anna sluggishly followed the light down to its source- a fire indeed. She recognized the hearth after a moment and it dawned on her that she was back in Whitehall. She knew because the hearth was familiar to her. It was the same as the one in Edmund's room, the one they both shared now that they were married.

 _'This is Whitehall then.'_ She thought. _'This is mine and Edmund's room.'_

Anna now knew where she was, so that solved one question, but still she wondered how she got here. More over, where was Edmund?

Knowing Edmund, Anna knew he had probably been worried when she hadn't come back, and maybe he went to look for her. It worried her, considering he was sensitive to cold now; she knew he had been in harsh winter conditions before. It would stand to reason, that now being back in Whitehall, he couldn't be too far away. Could it be that he wasn't here? Could he still be out there looking for her?

She made to try and get up at this thought, but she couldn't muster up the strength to do so. She leaned her head back on the pillow, and just happened to let her head fall to the side-

And there, next to her bedside, was Edmund.

He sat in a chair beside her as close as the chair would allow. His wig and red coat were gone and his eyes were closed. Anna also realized he was holding her hand. His hand felt warm.

Anna wondered how long he had been there, sitting by her side. Had Edmund been here this whole time? For that matter, how long had she herself been lying in this bed?

She concentrated and gathered enough strength to pull on Edmund's hand that was holding hers, succeeding in jolting him from his slumber. He started and blinked, looking down at their intertwined hands. He must have been hardly asleep to get that reaction so easily. It took him a moment before he slowly shifted his gaze up to Anna. His eyes were glassy, like he'd been crying.

It pulled on Anna's heart, because she hated the thought she had caused him pain, enough to cry. She had already done enough to him. She knew that the revelation of him learning she was a spy was a bit of a shock, though he had suspected it. He looked the same then as he did now, looking on the verge of tears. In the past she had used him to aid the ring's efforts, and she would always regret it, because Edmund was sincere always, respectful, and never once lying to her. He only gave her truth. He had accepted it, but Anna knew that truth must have hurt. To see Edmund like this now, it made Anna sad and remorseful.

So she broke the silence, her voice quiet in her weakened state. “You'll get a crick in your neck from sleeping like you were.”

Edmund, staring at her in a stunned way, tried to say something, but no words came as his mouth moved uselessly. Finally he stopped trying and rose from the chair, only to sit nearer to her on the bed. He then leaned over and gently kissed her, a hand coming up to caress her cheek. It was a familiar warmth that was unique only to her, because it was Edmund.

When he pulled away, he regained his voice. “Anna... Oh dear God, Anna- you're alright...!” He exclaimed softly. His brown hazel eyes were brimming with new tears. “I was so worried! You were so cold when I found you. The doctor said you should be fine as long as you were kept warm, but- Anna, darling, I feared you might not survive the night, that you might not wake...”

His voice cracked, strained by emotion, and all Anna could think to do was to find his hand give it a reassuring squeeze. She knew now what she had thought to be a dream before, a dream of Edmund finding her in the barn, was no dream. That had really happened.

“I have not left your side since.” Edmund added, resting his forehead against hers.

Anna reveled in their closeness, to be so close to someone that cared so deeply for her. Even after all that had happened they could still manage so share such an intimate moment.

“It's alright, Edmund.” Anna spoke, reassuring him that everything was fine now. “I'm alright.”

A shaky smile came to his face. “Yes... I know, and I thank the Lord and the stars above for your return.” He fervently kissed her cheek, then her forehead.

Had he really been that afraid she was lost? Then again, back when he was taken, Anna had worried about the same thing, that Edmund was gone. When Simcoe had come to her and told her that lie, Anna truly had thought he was lost. Knowing Edmund, and Anna knew how he felt about her, he had likely been just as afraid and grieving, just like she had that night in the tavern moments before Edmund reappeared.

“I know you must be tired and feeling weak, but perhaps you should have something to drink.” Edmund said, sitting back on the bed. “Something warm... Tea- yes, of course! Would you like some, Anna? I mean, if you feel up to it of course.”

She could do with some tea. Maybe it would ward off the chill she still felt. “I would.”

“Excellent.” He stood from the bed. “I'll be gone only for a moment.”

Anna kind of didn't want him to leave, but he would not be gone too long. She knew that if he said he hadn't left her side since finding her. Edmund loved her, and she knew that. While he was gone, Anna tried to get herself into a sitting position, but a flash of pain up her leg prevented her from doing so. She knew she hurt it when she tripped on the root and fell, but it didn't feel too painful to the point where where might suspect it it was broken. She also realized she was in only her shift, but the sheets that covered her helped keep her warm.

As she expected, Edmund soon returned, coming immediately back to her side.

“The tea shall be up shortly.” Edmund informed her, sitting on the bed again. “Um, is there anything else you might need?”

“I think I'm quite alright for now.”

“Well, I mean to say, do you need anymore blankets? A quilt maybe? My mother- she made me this lovely quilt that I brought with me to these colonies from home-”

“Edmund-”

“I just- I want to make sure you're comfortable and warm. I don't want you to catch a chill and... and...” His words trailed off and he grew silent.

Anna, noting his sudden silence, attempted to sit up again. She winced and made a small noise of discomfort in her injured leg. She only managed just a tiny bit, slumping back down against the pillows around her. Edmund noticed, snapping out of his silence and turning to her. Worry crossed his face again.

“Is your leg bothering you?” He asked. “The doctor said it looked like you'd hurt it.”

“Tripped on a root, I think.” She said, closing her eyes for a moment. “Edmund, I'm fine. I know you're worried, but I'm fine. I'll recover.”

He nodded, but he looked downcast. “I apologize. When you hadn't returned, I was fearful that something had happened to you. I know you're alright, and I know you are strong willed, but I don't want your condition to worsen. That's why I want to make sure you have everything you need so you recover properly. I don't want to lose you, my love.”

She did understand what he was saying, as when Edmund had returned from Connecticut, she had worried a bit about him. Anna hadn't immediately seen him when he returned, but when they returned to Whitehall from the tavern, she had seen how quickly his strength had left him and he was confined back to bed. She'd anxiously watched him recover, often sitting with him in his room. Here, in this case it was the other way around, so Anna understood where he was coming from by saying this.

She reached for his hand, and he took it. His hand was warm in hers. “I understand your concern, but you don't need to fuss so. I'm not going anywhere.”

Edmund looked up at her and his worried frown dissolved into a loving smile. That smile- it caused Anna to be struck with a sudden desire to say the words she hadn't found a way to express yet, that she only realized before they left the city.

“At least let me give you my quilt.”

She nodded and he stood from the bed to get the quilt, but Anna stopped him.

“Edmund.” She tugged on his hand again before he had a chance to slip free.

He turned back to her. “Yes?”

She took a breath and willed to say the words lingering on her tongue. “I...I love you.”

And there it was, out in the open. She hadn't been sure at first, convincing herself that she did love him enough to try and save his life. She did care for him deeply, but had not been sure of what exactly these feelings were that she now held for Edmund. Since they decided to marry each other, Anna had more time to think about that, and now... now Anna knew.

Edmund, silent at her words, and looking a bit surprised, approached the bed again and sat down on it, sitting at her side and closer to her. His hand curled around hers and he leaned forward to kiss her again. Anna returned the kiss, and when he withdrew, she saw that Edmund smiled as if it had been something he'd been longing to hear. She could imagine it was, knowing what he felt for her was the same.

“As do I.”

Edmund retrieved the quilt for Anna and lay it across her. Shortly after, the tea he had requested for them both was brought up to them. He helped Anna sit up so she could drink the tea, and while she would normally insist she could manage herself, she wasn't in a mood to complain and she allowed it.

The cup of tea that was passed to her warmed her hands, and the aroma was pleasant as well.

When she was finished with the tea, she lay back down, still feeling a bit tired. Edmund took notice of this and agreed that maybe they could both do with a rest. He discarded his boots and vest, getting in bed and laid down next to Anna, moving as close as he could to her and putting his arms around her. Anna didn't protest; there was something comforting about being in such an embrace.

“You still feel a bit chilled.” Edmund muttered.

“Your hands are warm.” Anna replied, letting her eyes fall closed.

He chuckled. “That's surprising to hear. I think I get cold easier ever since my time in Connecticut, and you're usually warmth to me. It seems things are reversed this time.”

Anna brought her hands up to rest on the arms encircling her. She knew ever since what happened in Connecticut, Edmund was more sensitive to cold. “Are you alright? You came looking for me; went out there...”

“Do not worry about me.” He insisted. “I was more concerned about you at the time.”

She relaxed against him, letting out a sleepy sigh. “Thank you for coming after me. I don't know what might have happened if you didn't.”

“I'm just glad you're safe.” Edmund replied before she felt him kiss her forehead. “Rest, and don't hesitate to let me know if you require anything, even if I've fallen asleep myself.”

Anna nodded in reply, though she was already drifting back off to sleep. She was indeed grateful that he found her when he did. She'd hurt her leg and the cold chilled her to the bone. She knew what being exposed to such conditions did to a person, she knew what it had done to Edmund. The implications of what could happen weren't good.

And yet, Edmund had braved it to find her and to bring her back.

As the laid there in his arms, the thought swirled about in her head. It wasn't just about Edmund going out in the cold winter weather to find her, but also about everything else that had happened.

“I've put you through so much.” Anna muttered aloud after a few minutes of pondering this. “I'm sorry....”

At first she didn't know if Edmund had heard her, as he was quiet, but he did hear. She felt his arms loosen around her, a hand searching for one of hers to hold. Anna opened her eyes and tilted her head in his direction.

“Anna, there's no need.” He said quietly and reassuringly. “Just as you did, I made my own choice. ”

She squeezed his hand. Anna had made the decision to choose Abe over Edmund, and Edmund had chosen to stand by Anna despite the truth. They both had to live with their own choices now and the results of them; intertwining themselves with each other by making such decisions.

But they had each other.

Edmund always said she was brave, but Anna thought he was brave in his own right too. Even after all he'd gone through with Connecticut, Simcoe, and Abe being... well, Abe, Edmund was still the same man who Anna had discovered beneath the red of his coat.

Anna let her head rest rest where it was and closed her eyes again, letting herself drift off into sleep with the man who loved her.

 


End file.
